Der Rattenfänger
by YumeStarlight
Summary: Danny und seine Famile machen Urlaub in der Deutschen Stadt Celle, für Danny ist von anfang an klar, dass dies ein langweiliger Urlaub werden wird. Doch nach einem zusammen treffen mit drei Jugendlicgen Mädchen, die sich Slayers nennen stolpert er immertiefer in ein Abenteuer das er so noch nie erlebt hat. Nicht so schlecht, wie es klingt...


**Halli hallo ;) das ist noch einmal wie angekündigt The Piet Piper noch einmal in der deutschen orginalfassung. Genauso wie sie auf animexx auch zu finden ist. **  
**Ach ja auch hier gilt ich habe keine rechte an Danny Phantom und oder an der genannten Stadt (an der will ich auch keine rechte haben *burgs*) So viel spaß.**

Kapitel 1: Ankunft und Erkundung

„Du bist doch durch geknallt!", eine junge Frau stieg mit diesen Worten aus dem Fahrstuhl, dicht gefolgt von einer zweiten, eine große Tüte mit vielen Bechern drinnen Tragend. „Ich bin nicht verrückt!", maulte sie in einer gespielt beleidigten Stimme. „Mein einziges Problem ist, dass es hier in Celle keine Bubbletea- Shops gibt!"  
„Das ist auch gut so!", eine dritte Frau kam aus dem Fahrstuhl, selber eine große Tüte tragend, „Sonst würdest du doch dein ganzes Geld für das Zeug ausgeben! Genau wie jetzt!"  
„Sprach diejenige, die fast 200€ nur für ein paar Oberteile, zwei Hosen und ein Paar Schuhe ausgegeben hat.", antwortete die Frau mit den Bechern.  
„Wisst ihr… ihr seid beide durchgeschossen!" , fügte die erste hinzu.  
Die anderen Beiden starrten sie nur kurz an und antworteten gleichzeitig: „Sprach diejenige, die laut grölend mit ‚ner Flasche Sake durch Hannover gerannt ist!"  
„D- das tut nichts zur Sache!", meinte die erste und wurde rot. Sie blieben stehen und diskutierten weiter über die Tatsache wer nun bescheuert sei und wer sein Geld am vernünftigsten aus gibt.

- Line break-

An anderer Stelle in diesem Bahnhof kam gerade eine Wohl bekannte Familie die Treppe hinunter, jeder von ihnen einen Koffer tragend.  
„Endlich! Celle! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das Hotel finden!", rief der Mann im orangenen Ganzkörperanzug freudig. „Ja! Welches Hotel noch mal?", die Frau in dem blauen Anzug neben ihm zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche, „Also, das Hotel heißt ‚Fürsten Hof' und liegt in der Hannoverschenstraße."  
„Ähm, Mom, Dad, warum machen wir eigentlich in so einer Stadt Urlaub?", der Junge, der hinter den beiden Erwachsenen her trottete meldete sich kurz zu Wort, eine leichte Spur von Langeweile klang in seinen Worten mit.  
„Aber Danny, Celle ist in der Liste der Städte mit den schönsten Altstädten.", antwortete seine Mutter. Danny rollte nur mit den Augen und folgte seinen Eltern, als ihm eine Gruppe junger Frauen auf fiel, die sich gegenseitig leicht schupsten und dabei lachten, er sah wie eine von ihnen plötzlich stolperte und fiel, wo bei ihr ihre Tasche auf den Boden fiel und etliche mit bunten Flüssigkeiten und merkwürdig aussehenden Perlen gefüllte Becher sich über den Boden verteilten, neben einer Menge dicker, eingeschweißter Strohhalme. „Och neee!", rief sie sauer und sammelte die Becher auf. Danny hob einen der Becher auf, der direkt vor seine Füße gerollt war. Der Becher war mit Orangenen Perlen und grünen Würfeln und einer orangenen, durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt.  
Die junge Frau kam auf ihn zu und er gab ihr lächelnd den Becher. „Bitte!", sagte er schnell, sie nahm den Becher und antwortete eben so schnell: „Danke!"  
Hinter ihnen Studierten Dannys Eltern und Jazz einen Stadtplan um den Weg zum Hotel zu finden.  
„Wo sind wir eigentlich?", fragte Dannys Dad, „Ich glaube am Hauptbahnhof!", antwortete seine Mutter. „Und wo ist der Auf der Karte eingezeichnet?", fragte Jazz.  
Die junge Frau lächelte und fragte: „Urlaub?" Danny nickte. Ohne weiteres zusagen ging die Frau zu Dannys Eltern und fragte, ob sie helfen könnte.  
Dannys Mutter reichte ihr die Karte, zog einen Stift aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte die Karte gegen die Wand. „Also, Sie sind jetzt hier…", begann sie und zeichnete schnell den Bahnhof ein, „wo wollen sie hin? Hotel oder Ferienwohnung?" „Hotel Fürsten Hof", antwortete Dannys Mutter, die junge Frau pfiff, „Wow ziemlich teuer! Moment!" Sie zeichnete auch die Lage des Hotels auf dem Stadtplan ein und gab ihn mit einem Lächeln zurück.  
„Das Hotel ist nur einen Katzensprung von hier entfernt, wenn man in von hier aus in Richtung Stadt fährt und dann vor der Congressunion Rechts. Und dann hinter dem KAV, eh der Schule, ist aber nicht zu übersehen!", sagte sie fröhlich. Mittler weile waren auch die beiden anderen Frauen hinzu gekommen und schauten interessiert, Dannys ältere Schwester fragte: „Wie kommen wir am Besten dort hin ich meine das grobgerechnet ein Kilometer."  
„Hm", eine der jungen Frauen überlegte kurz, wandte sich zu der jungen Frau mit den Bechern, „Yume, du hast doch momentan noch den Bus von deinem Vater, oder?"  
Yume schaute zu ihr hinüber eine Augenbraue hob sich, „Äh, ich hab zwar den Schlüssel, aber eigentlich darf ich den nicht fahren!" „Du bist Pfadfinder! Jeden Tag eine gute Tat!",erhielt sie als Antwort von ihren Freundinnen, Yume Rollte mit den Augen, aber nickte. „Der steht zu Hause…  
Ich weiß, dass mein Vater mich dafür Töten wird aber ich bin in 5 Minuten zurück!" Die Frau verließ den Bahnhof am Hintereingang und fuhr mit ihrem Auto nach Hause, Holte einen Silbernen Kleinbus, und fuhr Zurück zum Bahnhof. Ihre Freundinnen standen mit Danny und seiner Familie am Hinterausgang. Dankend stieg die Familie in den Kleinbus, als alle angeschnallt waren, startete Yume den Motor, sie Schluckte leicht. ‚Wie ich es hasse dieses Ding zu fahren! ' Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und Sie fuhren erst durch das Neustadt gebiet und dann in Richtung Innenstadt, vor der Congressunion rechts, wie Yume es zuvor beschrieb.  
Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten parkte sie den Bus in einer Parklücke vor dem Hotel, sie Atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte.

„Danke für alles!", sagte Dannys Mutter mit einem Lächeln, als sie und Yume Hände schüttelten.  
Yume nickte, „nichts zu danken... äh... ich kenne Ihre Namen gar nicht!" „Oh Entschuldigung! Mein Name ist Maddie Fenton, das ist mein Mann Jack, meine Tochter Jazz und unser Sohn Danny."  
„Mein Name ist Yume Micals, und dass sind meine Freundinnen Miku Katen und Yoko Goliath.", antwortete Yume lächelnd. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Fentons und fuhren Richtung Yumes Haus.

-Line break-

Endlich hatten die Fentons ihre Hotel Zimmer bezogen, Danny zusammen mit seinem Dad und Jazz zusammen mit ihrer Mutter.  
Danny hatte sein Handy raus geholt und wollte endlich seine Freunde Tucker und Sam anrufen, doch hatte er nicht die Zeit dazu, als er aus dem Augenwinkel mit bekam, dass sein Dad eine Ectogun aus seinem Koffer holte. Er seufzte, „Dad konntest du die nicht zuhause lassen? Wie ist die eigentlich durch den Zoll gekommen?"  
„Mann muss immer gegen Geister geschützt sein Sohn! Deshalb hab ich die hier immer dabei!", antwortete sein Vater nur auf eine der beiden Fragen. Danny schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer, holte sich an der Rezeption eine kleine Touristen Karte von der Innenstadt, und verließ das Hotel. Sein Weg führte ihn den am nächsten gelegenen Stadtpark, auf seiner Karte stand, dass er ‚Französischer Garten' hieß. Neben bei einige kurze Erklärungen zu dem Park selber und dem Namen, jedoch ignorierte er diese erst mal. Er wollte nur einen ruhigen Ort zum Telefonieren finden. Der Park war perfekt, es waren nicht viele Leute da, er suchte sich eine freie Bank am Rande des Teiches und wählte die Nummer von Sam.  
„Hallo?", Sams Stimme erklang fröhlich vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hi, Sam", Dannys Stimmung erhellte sich beim Hören von Sams Stimme etwas.  
„Gut angekommen?", fragte Sam, „ Ja, ist ne kleine Stadt…", antwortete Danny ein wenig gelangweilt. „Jazz ist gleich zur nahegelegen Bibliothek gegangen. Und Dad… Dad hat natürlich ne Ectogun mitgebracht…"  
„Nur _eine_?", fragte Sam erstaunt. „Ich hab bisher nur eine gesehen… und mehr hab ich auch keine Lust zu begegnen", antwortete Danny, worauf Sam lachte. „Keine Sorge, solange du Danny Fenton bleibst passiert nichts!"  
„Ja das weiß ich.", antwortete Danny mit einem Lächeln. „Aber ich bin mir sicher hier wird nichts Passieren!"  
„Warum?", fragte Sam neugierig. „Weil diese Stadt einfach nur ruhig ist, sogar die meisten Jugendlichen hier sind Gelangweilt!", antwortete Danny einige Jugendliche beobachtend, die scheinbar gerade von der Schule kommen.  
Ein lachen war am anderen Ende der Leitung zuhören. „Okay das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen!", fand Sam. Danny stimmte ihr zu, „Ehm, ich lege jetzt auf, das Telefonieren kostet uns beide etwas wen wir über den Ozean telefonieren, also bis dann."  
„Ist gut. Schreib mir ne Karte!", antwortete Sam und legte auf.

Danny stand auf und ging Richtung Stadt, er kam an der Bücherei vor bei, ging aber über die Straße und war schon da. Er lief einige zeit durch die Stadt, es wurde langsam Abend, der Himmel färbte sich langsam rot. Danny dachte darüber nach, sich die Stadt von oben anzusehen.  
Er ging in eine enge Gasse, er sah sich kurz um, ob irgendwo Kameras installiert waren. Als er keine fand, beschwor er die beiden Ringe um sich, langsam bewegte sich einer nach oben während der andere nach unten wanderte, sie veränderten Dannys aussehen, hinterließen einen schwarzen Jumpsuit mit weißen Handschuhen und Stiefeln, einem weißen Gürtel und weißem Schulterteil. Auf der Brust ein P in einem D. Seine schwarzen Haare wurden Weiß und seine blauen Augen wurden Neon Grün.

Er lächelte, sein Körper hob sich in die Luft er flog über die Stadt. Die Luft war Lau es war ein ruhiger Sommerabend, bis auf die Tatsache, dass einige Jugendlich im Park saßen, und laut herum pöbelten, ihre Stimmen durchschnitten die Ruhe.  
„Hey schau euch mal die Schnecken an!", rief einer, Danny beobachtete die Scene. Ein paar Mädchen wurden von den Jungen umkreist.  
„Na wo wollen wir denn hin?", einer der Jungen ging auf sie zu er torkelte leicht, er war offensichtlich betrunken. „Wollen wir vieleicht was spielen ihr Süßen?" Ein anderer ging auf die Mädchen zu hielt eine fest und seine Hand begann unter ihr T-Shirt zu wandern, das Mädchen schrie auf.

Danny konnte sich die Lage nicht weiter an sehen, er flog zu der Gruppe, landete hinter ihnen und sagte laut: „Lasst sie in Ruhe! Ihr seht doch, dass sie mit euch nichts zutun haben wollen!"  
Die Gruppe drehte sich zu ihm um einer der Jungen begann zu lachen: „Was will ein Knirps wie DU gegen UNS ausrichten?" Der Junge ging auf Danny zu und holte zu einem Schlag aus, doch Danny machte sich durchlässig.  
Der Junge schlug direkt durch Dannys Bauch hindurch, seine Augen weiteten sich, Danny verschränkte seine Arme. Der Junge stolperte zurück und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Alle aus der Gruppe schluckten plötzlich, Danny grinste und sagte nur: „Buh!"  
Darauf rannte die Gruppe schreiend weg. Sie schrien Dinge wie „Hilfe ein Geist!" oder „Wir werden Sterben!"

Dannys Gesichtszüge endspannten sich und er sah zu den Mädchen. Sie waren immer noch Blass. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Ich hoffe sie haben euch nichts getan!", sagte er. Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen: „D- danke… du h-hast uns gerettet!", flüsterte eine der beiden leise. Die andere versteckte sich jedoch hinter ihr.  
„Soll ich euch nach Hause bringen?", fragte Danny und streckte die Hand aus, beide Mädchen wichen jedoch zurück. „Dann nicht!", antwortete Danny lächeln und begann wieder zu schweben bevor er sich wegdrehte sagte er noch kurz zu den beiden: „Seit vorsichtig!" Dann flog er wieder weg. Die Mädchen sahen im noch nach aber liefen dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Park um nach Hause zu kommen.

- Line break-

Drei Schatten huschten über die Dächer der Stadt kaum wahrnehmbar, dass sie überhaupt da waren. Plötzlich blieb eine von ihnen stehen und ihr Blick richtete sich gen Himmel, im letzten Sonnenlicht konnte man erkennen, dass sie eine Fliegerbrille mit abgedunkelten Gläsern trug, der Rest ihres Gesichtes war von einem Tuch verdeckt zudem trug sie eine Kapuze nur einige Strähnen dunkelblaues Haar waren sichtbar.  
Sie war großgewachsen, auf ihren Oberarmen waren einige Narben zusehen, ihre unter arme waren in Armstulpen verborgen. Ihre komplette Kleidung war schwarz außer ihr Gürtel, an dem noch Hosenträger angebracht waren, sie hingen locker hinunter und ihre Schuhe, die eine dunkel blaue hatten.

Sie starrte in den Himmel ihre beiden Gefährtinnen neben ihr. „Warum bleibst du stehen?"  
„Ich spüre etwas."  
„Was?"  
„Einen Geist!"  
„Es gibt in Celle keine Geister!"  
„Ich hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag gespürt, aber ich spüre ihn erst jetzt Deutlich!"  
„Und du sagst uns nichts?!"  
„Genau, du solltest uns so weit vertrauen!"  
„Es tut mir Leid! Kommt wir sollten den suchen! Der könnte Probleme bringen!"

Die anderen Gestalten nickten und sie rannten wieder los, ihrem Weg über die Dächer der abendlichen Kleinstadt folgend.

Kaum später sahen sie eine Gruppe Jungen schreiend aus dem Park rennend und etwas von Geistern schreiend. „Scheint als wären wir dem Geist auf der Spur", sagte eine der Gestalten mit einem Kichern.

**Wow du hast bis hier gelesen und nicht vorher aufgehört? dankeschön :) **  
**Wäre lieb wenn du mir noch sagen würdest, wie du die Geschichte fandest und oder mir tipps gibts was ich verbessern könnte.**


End file.
